


Makoto's Soulmate Mark

by Keroanne



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderbent Haruka, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keroanne/pseuds/Keroanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always expected it to be Haruka; needless to say he was shocked when he found out who it really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Soulmate Mark

Every child receives their mark on their thirteenth birthday. Most of them are corresponding shapes, but occasionally you will find people with a zero as their mark, meaning that they were not going to end up with anyone. The only way you will know if the person has the corresponding mark or not is when they touch, skin to skin. The mark would change from a skin tone to a vibrant color of some sort, meaning something along the lines that you were now complete. 

Makoto was horrified when his mark appeared on his thirteenth birthday, because it didn't match who he was certain was his soulmate. His mark, just between his shoulder blades, looked almost like a mole. At first, he thought it probably was. Upon further inspection, he realized that it was, indeed, his soulmate mark, in what appeared to be the shape of a penguin's face. 

Haruka's was a butterfly, upon her wrist.

Makoto had agonized over it for quite a while, not knowing what to do with himself. His childhood friend, who he was absolutely in love with, was not the one? She was to meet a different person someday, a different person who would love her more fully than he ever could. It was a strange and foreign concept to him, realizing that he wouldn't always be the most important person in her life. That, one day, someone would come and replace him, just like that.

It was at the ripe age of fourteen that he decided that he would fight against the mark. He would not allow himself to fall in love with the person he was supposed to, and he would make sure that Haruka didn't either. They definitely wouldn't succumb to the fate that the world had so cruelly decided for them.

However, high school came, and everything seemed to change. It changed because in their second year, Haruka met her soul mate. They brushed up against each other accidentally in the hallway, and both of their marks turned a dark plum color, accompanied by a slight burning sensation around the mark. She looked up to him and he looked down to her and that was that. 

Makoto wanted within every inch of his body to hate Rei Ryuguzaki, but he couldn't find it in himself to do such a thing. The younger teen took very good care of her, listening to her feelings, finding her strange new mackerel dishes to try, and always taking her to the public pool so she could swim while he studied. He was planning on becoming a doctor, most likely in sports therapy. His grades were up to snuff, and it was highly likely that he would be able to get into a nice college. He would always be able to take care of her, no matter what happened.

A sort of loneliness began to wash of him as he realized that he would have to give up on the raven haired girl. She was in love, although she had most likely never outwardly said such a thing. He couldn't keep pining after her when she cared for someone else so much. There was no point in it.

Rei was incredibly smart, Makoto soon found, and actually managed to jump a grade, becoming a third year with both Makoto and Haruka. He managed to be in the same class as them during the second semester as well, helping them study. He seemed to be giving everything his all, and, one day, Makoto finally got up the courage to ask about it during a lunch break while Haruka was in the bathroom.

"Why are you working so hard?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Rei blinked a couple of tomes. "Well, because I want to stay with Haruka-senpai."

It was such a simple answer, but it kind of stabbed Makoto right in the heart. Would he be willing to put in all of his efforts to stay with an upperclassman like that? Would he be able to put in that much effort to stay with Haruka? Although he wanted to stay with her always, he wasn't quite sure he could handle putting so much effort in.

As they went on to prepare college, Makoto expected things to change to the point that he would no longer be able to see his childhood friend anymore, but, by some miracle, all three of them made it into separate colleges in the Tokyo area. Rei and Haruka got an apartment together, not to the surprise of Makoto whatsoever. For the first year of college he was able to stay with them, being that there were two rooms, but afterwords he felt rather sick at how quietly lovey dovey the two of them were. If he wanted to get over Haruka, this was not the way to do it.

Being as such, the brunette decided to stay in a dorm near his school. He was the first one to arrive in his dorm, so he was unsure of what to do; should he decide which bed he wants now, or leave it to the decision of his roommate? It would be more polite to leave it until his roommate got here, but there was only one bed by the window and he really wanted to put some potted plants there.

The door to his room suddenly slammed open and he jolted, quickly turning to see who was there. A blond young man stood before him, a bright smile upon his face and pink eyes sparkling. A pink duffel bag was haphazardly flung over his shoulder and he was carting in two large suitcases. Makoto realized that this boy had to be his roommate.

"Hi!" the teen exclaimed before Makoto could even get a word in. "I'm Hazuki Nagisa, and I guess I'm your roommate! Nice to meet ya!"

"Ah, hello," Makoto said, giving a slightly shy bow. "I'm Tachibana Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hazuki-kun"

"There's no need to be so formal!" Nagisa complained, flopping down on the bed opposite from the window, slightly to the relief of the larger boy. "You can call me Nagi-chan!"

"Ah, aim, no, I don't-" Makoto began.

"And I'll call you Mako-chan!" the blond interrupted, flopping back on his bed. "That way we'll be best friends!"

Makoto hesitantly sat down on his new bed. "Yes, um, well-"

Nagisa shot up, standing in one smooth motion. "Do you wanna get some dinner? I'm starving! I'll pay, so let's go to McDonald's!"

"Ahm, Nagisa-kun-" Makoto began before, once again, being smoothly interrupted by the blond.

"Just Nagisa! Don't worry, it'll be fine! Let's go get some food!" Nagisa grabbed onto Makoto's arm, roughly bunching up the taller's sleeve in his hand as he dragged him along.

Makoto isn't used to people like Nagisa, not in the least. He's been surrounded by Haruka and Rei for so long now that he forgets that people can be so noisy. Nagisa eats more fries and hamburgers off the cheap menu that Makoto has seen in his whole life. It's sort of disgusting, especially when the blond talks and eats at the same time. Which he tended to do a lot.

He learns a fair amount about Nagisa within that time. The blond has yet to meet his soulmate, he's going to be veterinarian, he has three older sisters, and his favorite animal is the penguin. The last one makes Makoto feel a little bit self conscious about the mark on his back, as though Nagisa's favorite animal had something to do with his soulmate mark. However, such a thing is impossible. There's no way Nagisa could know about his soulmate mark. 

They leave the restaurant and go back to the dorms, Nagisa speaking animately all the way back. When they return, they find out the dorm appears to be having a hallway party of sorts. Most of the young adults left their dorm rooms to meet other people throughout the building. Everyone is getting to know everyone else, and snacks are being passed around, although where they started seems to be unknown. Nagisa definitely doesn't turn down the snacks, excitedly eating and talking at the same time again. 

Makoto isn't sure when it happens because he doesn't notice it until he's back in his dorm room with Nagisa, but his back seems to feel like it's burning. He goes to the bathroom, pulls of his shirt, and inspects his back. Despite himself, he gets a little pale and lets out a soft gasp. The mark on his back had turned from a dark shade of brown to a bright, almost neon green. He smacked his hand on his back, rubbing it self consciously before something else important struck him.

This was not a mixed dorm.

Makoto felt faint at that thought. He had brushed up against some guy, and his mark was now burning and green. Did that make him gay? No, no, he had liked Haruka, so maybe bi? The horror at just the word made him feel dizzy and he had to sit down on the toilet. He, Makoto Tachibana, was bisexual and had met his soul mate tonight. And that soulmate was a guy.

A loud pounding on the door managed to pull him out of his nightmarish thoughts. "Mako-chan, I need to pee! You gotta hurry up or I'm gonna wet myself!"

"J- just a minute," Makoto managed, awkwardly standing up and steadying himself against the wall. This was almost too much for him to handle. 

As Nagisa showered, Makoto laid on his best, wondering if he should call Haruka and tell her that he had met his soulmate, but honestly had no idea who it was. She would probably just shrug and say whatever. Maybe Rei would have some ideas on what to do? Then again, he wasn't sure what their reactions would be to him possibly being bisexual. He didn't really want to risk it at the moment.

The blond boy slammed the door as he exited the bathroom, pink eyes bright and excited. "Mako-chan, you'll never believe it!"

Makoto slowly sat up, blinking. "What is it?"

"Look at my back!" Nagisa practically screeched, turning about and showing up. Makoto felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I met my soulmate!"

The mark on his back was a green penguin face. Makoto gulped, the mark on his back suddenly feeling like it was burning once again. Nagisa Hazuki was his soulmate. This little blond blob of energy with big pink eyes was the one he was destined to fall in love with. It was almost completely unbelievable. What a jump in love interests.

"Congratulations, Nagisa," Makoto managed. 

"I touched so many people tonight, though," Nagisa said with a pout as he plopped onto his bed. "I wonder who my soul mate is. I mean, I guess at least he lives nearby, right?"

"Ah, right," Makoto said with an awkward laugh. "So, it's a guy?"

"Well, I don't think I touched any girls. Is that… is that okay?" The smaller boy seemed somewhat self-conscious, scratching his arm absently. "I mean, it's not like I can help it, so-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine," Makoto quickly assured him. "I don't care."

The blond boy's expression changed from one of anxiety to a relieved grin. "Oh good. I mean, it would really suck if we couldn't get along. I mean, we're gonna be roommates, so it's important that we become friends. Don't you think so?"

"Ah, yeah," he said, scratching behind his head.

Should he tell Nagisa that he was the blond's love interest? No, no, he couldn't possibly do that. He was still coming to grips with the reality that he was going to fall in love with a man, not even thinking about the fact that his roommate was the man he was to be in love with. He needed to get used to the idea that he was to be in love with him at some point.

As the blond pulled on his oversized sleep shirt as he , Makoto couldn't help but watch him. He was fairly short for a boy, with flawless, slightly pale skin. His legs seemed to have a slightly muscular look to them, so he had probably played some sort of sport during high school. He had a really sweet, open face that seemed like it could change into a mischievous one at any given moment. His blond hair looked really soft, making Makoto want to run his hands through them. Wait, had he seriously just thought that?

Makoto somehow managed to keep his soulmate mark hidden from Nagisa for several weeks; he constantly wore a shirt and even got changed in the bathroom. He was a full time student and had a part time job at a cafe, so that made it a bit easier to dodge the blond when he was so consistently busy. However, that being said, he wasn't sure want to do about the mark and the anxiety kept building up within him. He had to tell someone, anyone, that he was going to end up falling for a boy, if he wasn't already.

The feelings seemed to come plowing through, without his permission. He knew that everyone said that the feelings of love were extremely strong when it came to your soulmate, but he didn't realize how strong they were before it was too late. Every time Nagisa brushed up against him, he felt a fire burning within him that he had never experienced before. With Haruka, he had felt like his love for the black haired girl was quiet, but with Nagisa, his feelings were roaring at the top of their lungs. He wanted to grab the blond and just hold him close for the rest of eternity.

Near the end of his shift at the cafe, Haruka came in, surprisingly alone. She ordered a simple coffee, sitting down at her usual spot near a window. Makoto watched her wistfully, wishing so very hard that it had been her that he was destined to end up with. She was beautiful, quiet, easy to manage. Rei was extremely lucky.

After he was off, he sat down next to the black haired girl, having grabbed a small latte on his way out. "Hey."

She gave a little nod. "Hi."

"What's up? What are you doing here? I mean, not that you can't visit me, but-"

"You've been acting weird," she said bluntly. "Rei and I have been worried."

Makoto flushed slightly and was about to answer when a loud, familiar voice run throughout the restaurant. "Mako-chan! I came to pick you up!"

The blond enthusiastically ran over to Makoto and swung his arms around the neck, nuzzling the brunette's ear. Despite himself, Makoto felt heat rising up into his face and the hungry desire boiling inside his stomach. Haruka raised an eyebrow, glancing between the blond and the brunette, obviously unsure of what to think. Makoto awkwardly pushed the blond off, feeling his skin burning where Nagisa touched him.

"Ah, well, um, Nagisa, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Haruka's eyebrows shot up further at the lack of honorific.

"The teacher didn't show up, so I came to see you!" he exclaimed before glancing over the the blue eyed girl. "Ohhh, is she your soulmate?"

"Ah, no, this is Haruka," he managed, face flushing further. "I told you about her, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, she the one you were in lo- mmph!" Nagisa was cut off as Makoto quickly covered the blond's mouth. He was almost certain that his face was bright red by this point.

"Who's he?" Haruka asked, glancing up to the short boy.

Nagisa pulled Makoto's hands away from his mouth, eyes bright as he introduced himself. "My name is Hazuki Nagisa! It's nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you, too," she said cautiously. 

"Mako-chan, I'm gonna get some food, okay?" Nagisa said, patting the taller man's shoulder. 

"Fine, but I'm not paying," Makoto said, knowing that if he did Nagisa would get a three course meal. 

"Stingy!" Nagisa said, sticking out his tongue before skipping over to the line.

Makoto sighed and turned back to Haruka, feeling drained of all his energy just from that simple interaction. Before he could say anything to explain, Haruka said, "He's your soulmate, isn't he?"

The brunette boy could only cover his face in embarrassment. "Yeah… I mean, he doesn't know it, but I know it. I mean, I don't… I don't get how this could have happened, how my soulmate is a boy, and how it's my roommate, and I just-"

"Calm down," Haruka said, grabbing his hand gently. "It's fine. I was just worried about you. Rei, too."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No. But…" She was hesitant now. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Well, I mean, that is," Makoto stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're scared?" she asked softly.

The brunette nodded, taking in a shuddering breath. "I mean… I've never thought about going out with a guy before. I don't know anything about it."

"That's because you were too focused on me," Haruka said, brushing hair behind her ear. Makoto was about to protest, not having known that she knew about his love for her, but she held up her hand. "Being in a relationship with a boy is just like a girl. You hold hands, you go on dates, and you kiss."

"But… the… the se…" Makoto couldn't bring himself to finish the word.

"That's something you can research on your own," she said. "I am not looking up gay sex for you."

Makoto slammed his head on the table, wondering if it was indeed possible for his head to explode from an intense rush of blood. He had never heard the word "sex" come out of Haruka's mouth before, let alone be talking about the gay kind. Part of him wanted to know, but the other part of him really didn't. He had imagined doing it with Haruka plenty of times in his bedroom all alone, but doing it was Nagisa felt like another story entirely. 

"Anyhow," Haruka said, scooting her chair forward. "You need to tell him about your mark. You'll feel better."

"I… okay," he barely managed.

"Tonight," she insisted.

"Fine…" he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Also, I guess I should tell you that I'm pregnant," she said offhandedly. 

"What?!" Makoto cried, instantly standing and causing his chair to fall behind him.

"Yeah, I'm ten weeks along," she continued, ignoring his reaction. "I had my ultrasound yesterday."

"Congratulations!" Nagisa cried as he ran over, carefully balancing a plate full of food. "Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Dunno," she said with a shrug, slowly standing. "Anyway, I've got to go. Rei worried. Don't forget what I said, Makoto."

"Ah, bye bye, Haru-chan!" Nagisa called as she slowly walked away.

Makoto carefully stood his chair up, flopping onto it. Haruka was pregnant. That meant, knowing Rei's parents, they would be getting married soon. His first love was leaving him in the dust, starting her own family. They would surely be married by the end of the year, at the very least. She was growing up without him.

The brunette glanced over to the blond, who was busily eating. Would he someday be able to start a family with Nagisa? The thought seemed so far away. He flushed slightly and looked away. Just thinking about being with Nagisa for the rest of their lives made his heart beat oh so fast. He wondered if they would have lots of kids. He really wanted a lot.

As they left the cafe, the blond trailed somewhat behind. He seemed much more quiet than usual. Makoto wondering if he was thinking about starting a family with whoever his soulmate was. He still had no idea that Makoto was his soulmate. The green eyed boy almost felt a bit guilty, knowing that he had kept it away from him for so long. How was he supposed to explain that he had been scared of being soul mates with another boy? That was something that Nagisa probably wouldn't understand in the least.

"Mako-chan." The voice was so soft that Makoto almost didn't hear it. He stopped, but before he could turn to look at the blond, he felt two small hands on his back. 

"Ah, Nagisa?" he barely managed, the tips of his ears beginning to burn.

"Why don't you get changed in front of me?" Nagisa asked quietly. "Do you secretly think I'm weird?"

"Ah, no, no, that's not it!" he quickly said, anxiety filling his system. 

"Then why won't you let me see your back?" Nagisa asked.

Terror grabbed his heart and he jumped slightly. Now, now was the perfect time to tell Nagisa. He would tell the blond that he had the same mark and that they were to be in love and- no, doing something like that seemed impossible. He couldn't just say romantic things like that. It was positively impossible.

"I… I'll let you see when we get home, okay?" he barely managed to choke out.

"Really?" Nagisa asked, looking up to him with an adorably pleading face.

Makoto nodded. "I promise."

As they rode the train home, Makoto was certain that Nagisa had figured him out. He sat even closer than usual, twiddling his fingers and constantly looking up to the brunette as though he were searching for something in the green eyed boy's face. Makoto, meanwhile, was doing his very best not to look at Nagisa. Showing him the mark meant showing his back. And, it wasn't like Makoto was bad looking, he was just super self conscious about this sort of thing. He had never had a potential lover alone with him in their room with his shirt off. 

He needed to calm down. He didn't even know how guys did it. Besides, he was pretty sure that Nagisa didn't either. Whenever the blond spoke of his soulmate, all he would ever talk about is kissing him, holding hands with him, and hugging him. If neither of them knew how to do anything, then they definitely couldn't do it. There was no sense in worrying about something that couldn't possibly happen.

They entered their dorm together and, before Makoto could even fully close the door, Nagisa was unbuttoning the taller's shirt. Makoto felt his face flush for what seemed like the millionth time that day and he gently pushed Nagisa away, who bore an innocently confused and slightly hurt face. He gulped in a deep breath of air.

"That's, um," he managed. "I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked, seeming a bit too eager to remove Makoto's shirt.

Makoto nodded, fumbling with his buttons. Nagisa gaze on him was hot, much to the point that he felt embarrassed. Nagisa's hands twitched at his sides, as though it were taking all the self control in the world not to rip Makoto's shirt off that very instant. He finally managed to pull it off, tossing it on the bed. Nagisa sucked in a quick breath, staring with open admiration at Makoto's muscular body. Although he hadn't been working out as much as he did during high school, he was still fairly confident that his body wasn't flabby.

The brunette boy turned away from the blond, facing the door. He could still feel the blond's burning gaze, and it wasn't too long before his cold hands were upon his strong back. He was lightly touched his shoulder blades, staring at the mark upon his back. He felt a small thumb tracing around the shape, almost massaging it. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nagisa asked quietly.

Makoto was hesitantly before he responded. "I was scared… I… I didn't know what to do. I've never liked a guy before, and finding out you were my soulmate… I don't know, it was really shocking."

Nagisa grabbed his arm and spun him around, glowering up to the brunette so fiercely that Makoto jumped. "All this time I've thought you were the cutest guy that ever lived, and all this time I thought you wouldn't get changed in front of me because you were scared about me being gay! And you were just scared that I was a guy? Mako-chan, you're really mean!"

Makoto winced. "I didn't mean for it like tha-"

"You have to make up for it!" Nagisa exclaimed, lightly punching his stomach. "You need to kiss me, right now!"

"Wh- what?!" he squeaked. 

"If you don't kiss me, I'll kiss you!" Nagisa exclaimed, going up on tip toes and grabbing his face.

"Nagisa, I-" he began, feeling panic rising in his chest. However, all of his protests were silenced as Nagisa pressed their lips together. It wasn't a particularly good kiss and was somewhat painful since they bumped noses, but Makoto could feel the intense passion and fierce love pressing through those lips. It was over in five seconds, leaving a breathless Makoto to look down upon a wide eyed Nagisa.

"That was nice," Nagisa managed.

"Yeah," Makoto breathed out.

"Let's kiss again!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I- um, okay," Makoto barely forced out.

Maybe having a boy as your soulmate wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this I'm not good at writing gahlfkajsdhfjksa ;;;
> 
> I mostly like to draw but my friend and I were talking about these kinds of stories and I got the urge to write this??? I'm sorry if it's crap orz
> 
> Thank you so much, though, for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
